Pólvora
|birth_place=Mexico City, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Tony Salazar Franco Columbo |debut=2000 |retired= }} Pólvora (July 19, 1979) is the ring name of a Mexican Luchador Enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler best known for his work in the Mexican professional wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Pólvora's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Pólvora was a part of a wrestling group called Los Cancerberos del Infierno ("The Infernal Cerberusses") under the leadership of Virus, the group also included Raziel, Cancerbero and Euforia. His name is the Spanish term for Gunpowder. Professional wrestling career Pólvora made his professional wrestling debut in 2000, mainly teaming with his brother Vaquero on the Mexican independent circuit. By 2005 both Pólvora and Vaquero began working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), mainly on the promotions minor shows or in the opening match of their big shows from Arena México. On June 22, 2008 Pólvora and Vaquero participated in a tournament for the vacant CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship, but lost in the opening round to Mictlán and Fabian el Gitano. The two brothers teamed up with mixed success from 2005 until mid 2008 but by July, 2008 Vaquero had left CMLL, leaving Pólvora without a regular tag team partner. On April 7, 2009 Pólvora participated in a 10-man Torneo Cibernetico for the vacant CMLL World Super Lightweight Championship. The other participants included Rey Cometa, Pegasso, Tiger Kid, Ángel Azteca, Jr., Inquisidor, Súper Comando, Ángel de Oro, Ángel de Plata and eventual winner Mascara Dorada. On September 25, 2009 Pólvora was one of eight Novatos (rookies) that participated in the 2009 Gran Alternativa tournament, a tournament where an experienced wrestler teams up with a newcomer. Pólvora teamed up with Averno but did not make it past the first round of the tournament as they lost to Héctor Garza and Ángel de Plata. On October 18, 2009 Polvora was one of 12 wrestlers who put his mask on the line in a 12-man Luchas de Apuestas cage match. He one of the last two men in the cage, wrestling and defeating Tigre Blanco. After the match Tigre Blanco was forced to unmask and reveal his real name per. Lucha Libre traditions. This was Pólvora's first ever Luchas de Apuesta win, a win that signalled CMLL had plans on moving him up on the card. Los Cancerberos del Infierno On November 18, 2009 CMLL presented a new Rudo group that they had formed, Los Cancerberos del Infierno a team led by veteran mid-carder Virus and consisted of rookies Pólvora and Euforia as well as two new characters never used before - Raziel and Cancerbero. It was later revealed that Raziel and Cancerbero were not two new wrestlers CMLL brought in but actually two low card wrestlers that had been repackated, Raziel was previously known as Caligula while Cancerbero was known as Messala. In late 2009 Pólvora teamed up with Euforia and Virus to represent Los Cancerberos in a tournament to crown new Mexican National Trios Champion. The team defeated Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel Azteca, Jr., Ángel de Plata and Ángel de Oro) in the first round, but lost to eventual tournament winners Mascara Dorada, Stuka, Jr. and Metro in the second round. Following the tournament loss Los Ángeles Celestiales and Los Cancerberos del Infierno have developed a rivalry between the two groups, facing off on various CMLL shows, including their Friday night CMLL Super Viernes show. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''La Explosiva'' (Storm Cradle Driver) Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **Torneo Gran Alternativa: 2010 – with Héctor Garza **Physical Fitness: Advanced category 2009 winner. **Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 time) **CMLL World Welterweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1979 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:2000 debuts Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Martin Calderon alumni Category:Living people Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Innovacion de Lucha Libre Mexicana alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Tragedias alumni Category:Vamper Revolution alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers